


My Brothers Keeper

by GalaxySong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is just back from his holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brothers Keeper

Greg headed through the crowded air port, glad his bag had been one of the first to come of the conveyer belt. He had had a nice relaxing week in Spain and had two days to settle back into normal life before he had to go back to work.

As he stepped out into the cold air he turned on his phone to txt his brother to let him know he had landed safely. He almost jumped out of his skin when the phone started ringing the second it was on.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised by who it was.

“Hello Mycroft.”

“Greg, how was the holiday. Family all right?”

“Yeah was great and there fine but that’s not why your phoning.”

“No, well not exactly, Sherlock’s managed to get him self into some trouble or he will be if he keeps breaking into secret army bases.”

Greg didn’t even want to know how the younger Holmes brother had managed that but he imaged he hadn’t done it on his own.

“I’m guessing John helped out with that?”

“Oh yes were would Sherlock be with out his blogger, Captain John Watson?.”

Greg sighed, the relaxation he was feeling from a nice week in the sun completely gone.

“Where exactly is this top secret military base?”

“Dartmoor, I have already arranged you a car to the train station.”

“Mycroft does it have to be this very minute? What am I supposed to do any way, he wont listen to me.”

“Do as you always do, look after him and report back to me.”

Some times Greg really wished he had never met either of the Holmes brothers. His life would be so much more simpler, and boring the traitorous part of his brain muttered.

“There is a bag with fresh clothes in the car and I hear Dartmoor is quite…lovely this time of year.”

Greg snorted as if Mycroft ever went near the country side if he could help it.

“Fine, fine I’ll go but you owe me Mycroft.”

“Yes of course, I’ll make it you when you get home.”

He could hear the promise behind those words and he wished more than anything he was going home right now.

 

“Right well I see the car so I better get going and I will call you tonight.”

“Thank you Greg.”

“Good bye Mycroft.” Greg said about to hang up when Mycroft stopped him.

“Oh and Greg, no tan lines? How, adventures. See you when you come home.”  
And with that Mycroft hung up.

 

End


End file.
